Forever, Always
by caltha95
Summary: How will he tell her about his Alice and his life? How will she take in the news that he might go somewhere where she cannot follow, leaving her side forever? A story about friendship and promise is about to begin.
1. The Plan

Hello! This is my very first fan fiction.....hope you like it.....oh, and please review.....^_^

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice nor its characters, but I **DO** own this story

* * *

**Forever, Always**

--

**Chapter I**

--

**!!! The Plan !!!**

--

--

--

In the dark of night, when the full moon was shining brightly over the quiet academy, when stars were scattered across the vast sky, when the owls were hooting cheerfully, when students were sleeping peacefully in their own rooms, a boy was limping among the trees not far from his dorm. He has dark short hair, piercing red eyes and his body was full of scars. Then, the dorm's main door creaked open and a blond boy appeared. He saw his wounded friend and rushed to him.

"Natsume!" gasped the blond boy.

"Ruka, does anyone know?" asked Natsume.

"I don't think so," said Ruka.

"No one saw you?"

"No," answered Ruka. "What happened, Natsume? What went wrong?"

"The security is tighter than I thought," he said. He gasped as he fell down on his knees. He covered his mouth and coughed blood. Lately, his body was becoming weaker and weaker. The blood spilt on his palm increased day by day. He went in and out of the hospital more often than before.

Ruka sat beside him, horrified, and placed his shaking hands on Natsume's shoulders. "You have to stop these, Natsume," he said to his best friend. "Look at you! You have become weaker. You can't risk anymore of your life to just be hurt as you try to escape and only to turn back here. You cannot see her that way. Though no one knows, the elementary school principal probably does and maybe Narumi-sensei too."

"But we don't know if she's safe or not," said Natsume, still panting from his trial of breaking through the barrier around the academy.

"I'm sure she's safe," said an unexpected voice coming from behind them. The new comer appeared from behind the trees. He has medium-length blond hair and he was wearing a white t-shirt with dark trousers. His eyes were sharp and seemed to pierce through both boys' heart. He turned his head to face the dark sky as he added, "I'm sure that if she is with Yuka-senpai, she'll be OK!"

"Why should I trust you?" asked Natsume coldly.

"Because I know Yuka-senpai once, and I'm sure she is still the same person who loved others and would do anything to protect them, especially her own child, and I wouldn't lie even for a moment if it concerned Mikan-chan," said Narumi. Then he fixed his gaze on Natsume. "You should stop this Natsume-kun. Playing around at night, getting hurt by the security, and finally turning back here and going into the hospital. _He_ knows about your plan. That is why he has put electric barriers around the school–"

"Then why don't he let me go to her?" snapped Natsume. "He might find them easier."

"He doesn't want anymore of his students to leave the academy like those two did. So do not get your hopes up, because I am sure that he will not let you pass his sight," Narumi said firmly. "Now, if please Ruka-kun, take Natsume to the hospital. He would have his wounds tend first. After that, go back to your rooms. We don't want him to know what we have been talking about, right."

Narumi walked away. Ruka helped Natsume to stand up and they walked toward the hospital. It was dark and quiet, and they walked in silence. The only sound they could hear was the sound of their footsteps, Natsume's harsh breathing, and some occasional hooting from the owls or the whistle of the wind.

"Why didn't you use Sakura's Alice Stone? You could pass the security with that," asked Ruka quietly.

"There will be more dangerous times when I need it more than now."

"Then what are you going to do? Do you still want to do this? Maybe Naru is right. Maybe Sakura is safe with her mother."

"I know that, but we can't be sure. I just want to make sure she's all right."

They were silent again. "Then … then how about we use _that_?" suggested Ruka several moments later.

"_That_?" Natsume said, looking at his friend disbelievingly. He expected Ruka to crack with some joke now, but since his eyes were focused on the hospital wing that was already in sight, and they seemed serious when he said it, Natsume was sure that Ruka wasn't joking. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. If you use that, no one will know, especially the elementary school principal. He definitely won't know. The only ones who are sure about the existent of that hole and know where it is, is us four, the high school principal, everyone in our class, and the ones who were close to Sakura. The elementary school principal probably knows about _that_, but does he know exactly where it is?"

"We'll talk about it later, Ruka," said Natsume as they arrived at the hospital's front door.

Natsume pushed open the door and, almost immediately, a nurse saw his wounded body. The nurse frowned a little as she told him to follow her. The both of them followed the nurse into an empty room and she told Natsume to sit on one of the beds. Then, she tended to his wounds while Ruka watched at how Natsume's wounds slowly closing and fading.

"You should stay here for the night, Hyuuga-san. Tomorrow morning you can go back to your daily activities. But I wonder how did you get all those wounds anyway? You've been visiting the hospital a lot recently," the nurse said, standing up from her chair.

"Nothing really," answered Natsume coolly, facing the curtained window on his right side of the room.

The nurse looked at him for several moments, and when she finally gave up on Natsume answering her seriously, she left the room after telling Ruka to go back to his room in ten minutes. Ruka sat on one of the chairs there and they didn't say a word to each other. The silence broke when they heard the nurse's voice sounding through the hallway.

"Please, principal," the nurse said, begging. "The boy's state is in no condition to be interviewed. He is wounded, from trying to break out again I guess."

"It will only be for a moment. I will not take much of the boy's time," the principal said. The nurse tried to argue more, but there was nothing that can make the principal changed his mind. The nurse opened the door not long after that, letting the high school principal in.

Both boys were startled seeing the high school principal there. What could he want with them? Ruka stood up and Natsume was about to follow him when the principal said, "Please, there's no need to stand up, boys. Please, sit back down."

Ruka and Natsume exchanged looks and then they sat down as the door behind the principal was closed.

"I heard that you are intending to go outside, again. Is this true?" the principal asked.

None of them answered him.

"If you do go outside, you will be severely punished," the principal said again, though not harshly.

None of them responded. The word 'punish' does not have any impact on them anymore. They had been punished for so many times that it did not really scare them anymore. So how will the punishment this time make any differences? The principal saw this, so he added some more:

"You cannot risk anymore of your life, Natsume, for this silly thing. Haven't you understood anything after your last visit to the hospital? The doctors all think that it won't be long now until your life span runs out. Why do you still insist on doing this?"

Natsume was starting to feel uncomfortable. He remembered clearly what the doctors had said the week before. He was attempting to run away again, but his plan failed because there were too many guards. He used his Alice too much that he fainted. They took him to the hospital and the doctors checked him. That was when they confirmed that he won't live long.

Natsume knew this. They need not remind it to him. He knew this from the beginning, from when he was still an elementary student. However, ever since he vowed to protect the girl he loved, he decided to forget about it. He decided he would protect her even though it would cost his own life. He even promised her that he would not die.

Ruka looked at the troubled Natsume. He knew how his best friend was feeling. But he kept his mouth shut.

The principal saw the looks on the boys. He knew he was winning that battle. But he just need one more thing… one more thing to make the two boys speak their mind to him…

"Besides, I know Mikan is safe with Yuka, so the two of you need not worry about her." He knew it. He had won this battle, as he saw Natsume glared his piercing red eyes directly toward him.

"Why should I care what you, teachers, say?!" said Natsume loudly, standing up from the white sheeted-bed; his temper had reached its limit. "If she is safe, she is safe. But I just want to make sure. Is she really safe? Is she happy? Is she lonely? If she is safe, I will make her feel safer. If she is happy, I will make her happier. If she is lonely, I will be a friend beside her. I just want to know how she is doing, and there is nothing you, teachers, can do to stop me, not even that life span thing.

"Don't you know that I have already know that since elementary? I coughed blood, my body was weak, but still the academy sent me to missions. I will die even if I continue living here. They – _he _– will make me use my Alice more and more, until it reaches its limits and I will be no more. So what is the difference, huh, if I go outside and if I stay here? At least, I want her to know about this, so that she won't be sad when she knew that I was gone.

"So, principal, if you want to stop me, just try, but it won't do you any good."

The both of them looked at one another in silence, Natsume still with his glaring eyes and the principal with his cold blue eyes. Ruka was still sitting there, looking at Natsume then at the principal and back at Natsume again. There were no sounds that Ruka could hear their heartbeats. There were no footsteps outside.

After a long moment of silence, the principal sighed and closed his eyes. "It seems like you really want to see her." He opened his eyes slowly and faced Natsume. "There's nothing anyone can do to bring sense to your head now," the principal muttered, half to himself. He looked at the two boys squarely and said, "Well, I guess there is no stopping you, then. Have you figured out how you will do it? You can't possibly be thinking of passing the security again."

The boys was startled by the change of event. They exchanged glances. They knew that this time is for their move. Ruka stood up and said, "Well, we were thinking about the Hole, sensei. If I remember correctly, that time when we all watched Yuka-san's past, you said that it would take us anywhere we want, right? Since we're the ones that used it and no one knows that we were gone, I thought why not give it a try?"

"Well, that is a good idea, but _if_ anyone, especially _his_, knows about your absence, you must be ready to face the consequences."

"I know," said Natsume.

"And you must tell your friends if you want this plan to work."

"Yes."

"Are you going alone or not?"

Natsume looked at Ruka. The both of them knew they were thinking the same thing. If they both come, Mikan wouldn't feel too lonely, and Ruka could watch over Natsume while they were outside.

"OK, I'll go."

"Well then, because this is set, I will be bringing one more person with you. She would be so much help for you with her inventions. She just comes back from studying overseas. Besides, I'm sure she can cheer Mikan up." Then the principal opened the door and there stood a girl of their age with dark short hair and gentle but deep, serious eyes. She stepped into the room as the principal said, "Imai-san will be coming with you."

"Long time no see," the dark haired girl greeted them.

*~*~_~*~*

To Be Continued

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed reading this far

(I'm thinking this story will be about three chapters long)

Please oh please.....review this story.....

Thank you!!! ^_^


	2. I Love You

Chapter 2 is finally up.

**Title : I Love You**

**Summary : Natsume finally meets Mikan, but what will he do?**

Please review. Criticism and positive comments are welcome. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice nor its characters, but I **DO** own this story

* * *

**Forever, Always**

--

**Chapter II**

--

**!!! I Love You !!!**

--

--

--

"_Does everyone understand our plan, then?" asked Natsume for the hundredth time._

"_Yes, Natsume-kun," Sumire said. "It will be like last time, wouldn't it? We promise we'll be much more careful now."_

"_The principal is on our side, which means our absence wouldn't be that big of a problem. But the elementary school principal wouldn't take whatever the high school principal's excuses too lightly, so please be on your guard," Natsume went on._

"_You, too. Please be careful," said Yuu, the class' representative._

"_Hotaru-chan, please give Mikan-chan our regards," said Nonoko. _

"_Yes, please do. We haven't seen her for four years," said Anna, and the rest of the class followed._

***

"_Where do you think you're going, Natsume?" a cold voice sounded from behind them_

"_Persona!" gasped Ruka, when the three turned around. A dark-haired man was standing behind them with a group of masked people with uniforms surrounding him._

"_And the Fuukitai, too," muttered Hotaru. "So they still exist?"_

"_It's still the third period and you have been walking around the corridor. What are you up to?" asked Persona coldly, his eyes narrowed._

"_I have an appointment with the nurse and these two were just bringing me there," Natsume answered coolly, knowing Persona was really interested in their business._

"_You need _friends_ to go to the hospital, Natsume?" smirked Persona, his lips curved into a mocking grin._

"_Yes, since you guys give me missions so much that my body has become weaker. So whose fault is that?" replied Natsume coldly, his eyes bore onto Persona's mask._

"_Why you –" said Persona, already taking a step toward the three teenagers._

"_Please, we need to get him to the hospital," begged Ruka hastily, taking Natsume's arm and took him away. Hotaru followed the both of them._

"_Oh, you don't need that," said Persona. "I'll take him. You two go back to your class now. That way, the only one who would miss his lessons is Natsume."_

_The three of them didn't show any expression. They had learnt not to show any signs of uncomfortable, so not to give away their plan. Ruka let go of Natsume's arm and he and Hotaru went back to their class._

***

"_RUN! RUN! GO!" yelled Natsume to the other two as he just escaped Persona and the Fuukitai._

_Hotaru grabbed Ruka's hand and they both ran toward a certain door. It took them a bit longer and once they arrived there, Hotaru touched the doorknob and the keyhole glowed brightly. _

"_Hurry, Natsume!" called Ruka. "It's activated. It's only for thirty seconds!"_

"_Watch out, Natsume!" yelled Hotaru as she saw Persona was catching on him. His hand had almost touched Natsume's arm, but Natsume was quicker. He used his Alice and Persona's hand was on fire. Persona screamed in pain._

"_Come on!" called Ruka. He and Hotaru were holding hands and the both of them were about to disappear. Natsume grabbed Ruka's free hand in time; they were sucked into the keyhole, leaving the mad crowd behind…_

***

It was morning, the sun had just risen out of the horizon. A brown-haired girl just woke up from her dream, panting, sweating. Her hair was long and straight and she wore a nightgown. She sat up and stretched her arm. She thought about that dream she just had. Was it only a dream, or had her friends really used the Hole? Mikan didn't know for sure. She stood up and opened the curtain to let the sunlight into her room. Then the door opened and a dark-haired girl, younger than she was, came in.

"Mikan-chan, breakfast is ready."

"OK!" she said.

Mikan made her bed and went out to the kitchen. There, Natsume's father and her mother were preparing breakfast while Aoi was preparing the table. Mikan helped Aoi setting up the plates and glasses as she thought about her dream again. If her dream was real, than what were friends up to? Where were they going that they needed to use the Hole?

"Are you all right, Mikan-chan?" asked Aoi, as she sliced a small piece of pancake.

"It's – it's nothing, Aoi-chan," stammered Mikan, just coming back to her senses.

"Are you sure?" asked Aoi again, concerned.

Mikan didn't say a word. She just nodded to Aoi and began eating her pancake, though the dream she just had that morning still bugged her.

After they had breakfast, Aoi and Mikan washed the dishes and took their baths in turns. Mikan wore her trainings and t-shirt, put on a black cap, letting her loose, instead of tying it like she used to. She sat on her bed, waiting for Aoi to finish her bath.

Meanwhile, at the living room, Yuka and Natsume's father were talking quietly.

"Are you leaving soon, Yuka-san?" asked Natsume's father conversationally.

"Yes, probably. I'm sorry for troubling you this past week. I didn't know where else to go," replied Yuka apologetically.

"Oh, you didn't need to apologize," chuckled Natsume's father. "It's great for us to have guests. Aoi has been lonely since she left the academy. This is the first time she didn't live with Natsume, and since you came here, I guess her spirit was lifted as she could hang out with Mikan-chan. Why don't you stay for another couple of days?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll think about it," said Yuka.

The door to Mikan and Aoi's room was opened and the both walked out of the room. "We're going out for a bit," Mikan said to her mother. "Aoi-chan wants to pick some flowers."

"OK! Be careful now, Mikan."

"I will, Mom."

"Bye, Dad," said Aoi, waving her hand to her father as the both of them went out of the house into the grassy land outside.

Aoi and Mikan walked around the house and a bit farther to look for blooming flowers. When they found a group of them, they began picking them, when all of a sudden they heard thuds not far away from them. Mikan jerked her head upwards to where the sound came from. There she saw three figures lying on the ground: two boys and one girl. Two of them were dark-haired and the other was blond; they were still wearing school uniforms.

Mikan recognized them in an instant. How could she forget about them? They were the ones she remembered in all of those four lonely years. "Hotaru," she gasped as she saw the dark-haired girl stood up on her feet. Mikan felt tears began filling her eyes and she let them rolled down her cheeks. "HOTARU!!!" she called and she launched herself toward the three new figures.

Hotaru looked up and saw her tearing best friend running to her. "Mi … Mikan!!!" she let herself yell and she ran toward Mikan. Both girls embraced one another, as they have not seen each other since that time.

"Long time no see, Sakura," said Ruka, groaning with pain from the fall.

"Ruka-pyon? Natsume, too?" said Mikan from over Hotaru's shoulder. "Why are all of you here?"

"We were worried, Sakura," Ruka said, standing up, rubbing the dirt and grass off his school uniform. He helped Natsume stood up as he added, "especially Natsume."

"You were worried about me?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Nii-chan!!!" yelled Aoi as she hugged Natsume, before Natsume could answer Mikan; he had no intention to answer her. Natsume stroked his sister's head and said with a smile on his face, "I'm home, Aoi."

"Come on, let's all go in the house," said Aoi after breaking off her hug with her brother. "I'm sure that Dad will be happy to see you again, and Yuka-san too. She'll be happy to see all of you again."

"Natsume!" gasped his father as he rushed to embrace him. "What are you doing here? How did you _get_ here?"

"It wasn't easy, Oji-san," Ruka told Natsume's father. "He had to do a lot of failed tries, and just half an hour ago, we were chased by Persona and the Fuukitai."

"And you survived that?" asked Yuka, awed by the thought of it.

"If we didn't survive, we won't be here," said Ruka with a humorous laugh.

"But they know, don't they?" said Mikan worriedly. "They know you're here."

"It's OK, Mikan," said Hotaru, taking Mikan's hand. She knew how worried her friend must have been feeling. "We want to be here."

"But they'll punish you, and it would be severely," said Mikan, even more worried at the thought.

"We don't care," said Ruka. "As long as we can see you, we're all right."

"But –"

"If you said another word," cut across Natsume without looking at her, "I'll burn your hair, Idiot."

The four fell silent and a moment later, the air was full of laughter. It was such a long time since the four of them had fights and accidents and be punished together. Now, hearing those words of Natsume had brought back that joy that Mikan had lost that day she decided to go with her mother.

"Come on," said Aoi. "Let's go outside and pick some more flowers to celebrate Nii-chan's coming back home."

All of them agreed and they followed Aoi out through the back door into the vast meadow where the flowers were blooming beautifully.

"I haven't seen her this happy," said Yuka, smiling, as she saw how Mikan looked when the three came.

"She just missed them, that's all, Yuka-san. She missed her friends, and of course she would feel excited when she meets them."

"Yes, but she never looked like that with me," added Yuka sadly.

Natsume's father sighed. "I know that she has had a hard time adapting with the life she is in now. Running around, escaping the school's pursuers. But I'm sure she knew she made the right choice in going with you. I'm sure Kaoru-san would be thinking the same thing."

"I wish Kaoru-senpai is still here," sighed Yuka. Natsume's father didn't reply. "What about Natsume?" asked Yuka. "He also has that kind of Alice, doesn't he?"

There was no reply. Yuka did not need a reply. She sighed as she watched her daughter picking flowers with the others through the window. "Mikan would be sad when he's gone."

"She would be down, I guess, so let's hope that it won't happen."

"Let's do."

Outside on the plain, Aoi, Mikan and Ruka were picking beautiful red, white and pink flowers while Hotaru and Natsume kept watch. They had picked a lot of flowers when Mikan said, "I'm glad that all of you are here. Thank you for coming to me. But –"

"I told you, right? I would burn that hair if you said anything else," said Natsume, with a small hint of a playful-grin on his face.

Mikan smiled but she continued anyway, "But there is no need to. You all should go back now. Go back to the academy and have a peaceful life."

Hotaru hit Mikan's head hard and said, "Idiot!"

"What? Hotaru!" Mikan rubbed the place Hotaru had hit her.

"Do you think that we would have a peaceful life now?" Hotaru yelled at her. Natsume, Ruka, and Aoi stopped what they were doing and looked at the two of them. Hearing those words, Mikan looked up to face Hotaru.

"Do you think that after we have done that, they would let us go so easily if we return early?! No, Mikan! There is no difference whether we return early or not. They would severely punish us either way. After passing through all those troubles, after Natsume got so many scars from his last trials, you want us to leave with nothing accomplished?!

"Mikan, whatever you say, we will stay here with you. Our friends are working with us, and the high school principal is also on our side! Everyone is putting everything to this mission, so please don't say anymore nonsense! Please think about our feelings, too!" Hotaru's eyes were filled with tears as she finished.

"I'm sorry," she said after a long pause, with tearful eyes. "It's just that I missed you guys so much. I missed playing with you, fighting with you, getting into all sorts of troubles. But those days aren't here anymore. Those days are over. Sometimes I wish I can turn back time, changing everything to normal, but I know that is impossible. Everything has changed; the academy … you … me. That is I want to go back."

Mikan laughed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying those things. What I'm trying to say is, I miss you guys and I'm really glad that you came here to see me. I'm really grateful for that." Mikan wiped the tears from her eyes again. She stood up, carrying flowers on her right arm and smiled at them. "Come on, let's go back."

The others went into the house but she stayed behind. She faced the vast clear blue sky and the rolling the hills beneath it. It felt such a long time ago when she has nothing to worry about, when she could only think about her happy life in the academy, despite all of its dark secrets. She missed her classmates, her senpais, her teachers, even the academy itself. How was Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai doing? Where were they now? She just realized this when the three came visiting her. She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks for the second time and she shut her eyes.

_That day after seeing mother's past, if I had chosen to stay, what would happen? What would change? I wonder…_

Mikan opened her eyes and wiped the tears. She was about to walk toward the house when she noticed that Natsume was still behind her.

"What are you doing, Natsume?" she asked, trying to hide her aching heart. She put on a fake smile and sounded cheerful. But she knew that she could never lie to Natsume. Natsume approached her and took her free hand in his as he looked at her tear-filled eyes. "Don't cry, Mikan," he said, wiping the tears off and he pulled her head to his chest.

"You said the same thing long ago when Tsubasa-senpai was missing," she said, smiling weakly, hugging Natsume back as she wept on his shirt, letting go of all the flowers.

"Come with me," he said after some moments. "I have something to tell you, Mikan," and he took her into the woods.

From inside the house everyone saw the two of them heading for the woods.

"What are they up to I wonder," said Hotaru, seeing the other two heading to the woods side by side.

"Would you like to go spy on them?" asked Aoi, beside Hotaru and Ruka, seeing through the window also.

"That wouldn't be appropriate," said Ruka. "Natsume said he had something to talk about to her, and I would respectfully not to interfere with them."

At the lake's bank, the two of them sat in silence. They saw how the sunlight from the gap between the leaves high above them reflected on the clear lake's surface. They saw woodland animals come and go as they pleased. They heard the sound of wind and the rustles of leaves. They heard their breathing. "What have you been doing?" asked Natsume, "since the time you left us?"

"Mother, Shiki-san, and I have been going to various places, keeping our identity secret. She knew that the academy's pursuers were still on the loose and so we were being very careful of choosing our places."

"Come to think of it, where is he?" asked Natsume.

Mikan didn't need to ask Natsume who he was talking about. "Shiki-san is out in town since yesterday. Mother wanted him to see what's going on out there.'

"How come you ended up in my house?"

"I don't know exactly," Mikan admitted. "I guess Mother might have missed Kaoru-san and decided to come here."

There was silence again. Natsume looked at her as he had never before. He looked at her for a long time. When Mikan noticed this, she laughed, "What?"

"Nothing. I just realized how you've grown."

"What? What made you say such a thing?"

Catching her off guard, he took a handful of the lake's water and splashed it to Mikan. Mikan was dumbstruck, surprised, and Natsume laughed. It was such a very long time since she saw Natsume laughed. However, Mikan, feeling a bit humiliated, splashed back at him and in the next moment the two of them were soaked wet from head to toe.

"You let your hair loose, I see," said Natsume.

Mikan blushed. She remembered the words Natsume said to her back then, beside a lake like that. It seemed such a long time ago. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it since I left. When I tried it, this hairstyle made a good disguise. Besides, the academy doesn't know what I look like if I let my hair loose."

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Natsume softly.

"Oh yeah, what's the thing you want to talk about?" asked Mikan, oblivious of Natsume's worries.

Natsume looked at her. Knowing what Mikan's life was like, he didn't know if he should tell her about his Alice or not. It might worry her more than she already did, and he didn't want that. He couldn't possibly give her more burden than she already had. He will keep her smiling. "It's nothing," he said to her.

Mikan frowned. "See?! You never tell me anything!"

"Your idiotic head can't translate what I want to tell you!" laughed Natsume.

"WHAT?!" yelled Mikan.

"See? It can't even translate a simple sentence like that," Natsume laughed again.

"Wha – but, it's not – Argh, _you're _an idiot!"

"It is only a super idiot to call me an idiot."

"Argh! I'm going back!" said Mikan, standing up and walking the other way.

"Mikan, wait!" called Natsume as he stood up and caught up to her. Mikan stopped when Natsume grabbed her hand. The wind blew, and it threw Mikan's cap off her head, falling gently on the ground. "Look at me," he said softly.

Slowly Mikan turned around and faced Natsume. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like days. She was beginning to get confused when she noticed Natsume's eyes grew gentler and a hint of pain and sorrow was shown in his eyes.

"Natsume?" she said gently, concerned.

"Uh … here," stammered Natsume, giving Mikan a beautiful white flower that he had plucked out from the ground, a moment before when they were sitting on the lake's bank.

Mikan took it. She looked at it with her half-closed eyes, brushing the flower petals softly with her fingers as she said, "You never changed. You always keep things to yourself and you will not let anyone know what you are thinking. You will not let anyone know your heart. Then who can protect you? You have been protecting us so much that it seemed we are all depending on you, but I will not, and I know Ruka-pyon and Hotaru think the same too. Moreover, you have a limitless Alice, and I do not want to risk losing you because of something lame.

"You once told me you won't leave me behind, that you won't let go of this hand, that you will be with me forever, always, and yet you don't tell us what you feel, what you think. Then tell me how we can protect you so that you can fulfill those promises!"

Natsume was very close to her by then. His eyes bore into her face. He leaned his forehead against hers, and some strands of his hair fell onto hers. He had his hand on her cheek and felt tears one by one rolling down her cheek. Mikan was silent for a long time, and there were sobs among her breaths. She looked up to him finally and with tear-filled eyes, she said, "Please, don't leave me!"

Mikan swung her hands around Natsume's shoulders. Instinctively, Natsume's hands moved to her back, pressing her against his body. Mikan wept to his chest and he buried his head in her hair. It pained his heart to see her like that. He knew he wasn't being fair. It wouldn't be long now until his life reached its end, until he had to leave her side. It was for that reason that he had been trying with all his might to see her, but why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he tell her? How could he tell her now after all she had said?

Once they broke apart, Natsume said, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say … I love you … and I am afraid, those words will never again cross my mouth …"

"What … what are you saying?" asked Mikan facing Natsume with alerted look.

Natsume shut his eyes in pain of seeing Mikan's worried look. He gulped down and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Mikan steadily and he said, "I love you, Mikan, more than any other. I will keep those promises. I will never go by myself and leave you behind. I promise."

Then he saw her gave him a weak smile. He returned her smile and he kissed her forehead. They embraced one another once more. Natsume's heart was shouting at Mikan, shouting at her of the truth. He closed his eyes once more and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. _Please, just for today … let the time stop just for today …_

*~*~_~*~*

To Be Continued

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter

Please review.... thank you! ^_^

---

Coming up in Chapter 3

**Title : The Unsaid Words**

**Summary : The school's pursuers found them, ****and all of them are engaged in a battle.**


	3. The Unsaid Words

Chapter 3 is here! The Final Chapter!

**Title : The Unsaid Words**

**Summary : ****The school's pursuers found them, ****and all of them are engaged in a battle.**

Please review. Criticism and positive comments are welcome. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice nor its characters, but I **DO** own this story

* * *

**Forever, Always**

**Chapter III**

**!!! The Unsaid Words !!!**

Over the next few days, Mikan had a wonderful time with her friends. Her mother had decided to stay for a while longer, and Shiki had finally come back from town. He had told something odd: the pursuers were growing less every moment and it seemed the academy had stopped chasing them.

"Why is that, I wonder," Shiki thought out loud.

"It could be a good or bad thing," Yuka said, deep in thought.

"How could it be a bad thing?" asked Ruka, confused, looking from Shiki to Yuka.

"Well," Yuka said, facing Ruka and the others. "It could be a trap set for us by the Elementary School Principal. Maybe, he expects us to show up any day now in town. He might have done it in purpose, guessing – or knowing – one of us had to be looking out out there."

"Then what do you suppose we – you – should do?" asked Hotaru.

"Stay longer?" suggested Mikan unsurely.

"But that could be just the very thing the Elementary School Principal's thinking about. That could increase our chance to be attacked," Yuka said.

"Then what should we do?" asked Mikan, looking from her mother to Shiki.

"I think we'd better get moving soon," Shiki said. "It's a lot better than to have cornered in this house. We would have a much larger space to hide and to blend. Besides, it will only be the three of us, so –"

"What – you're leaving us here?" asked Natsume suddenly.

Everyone turned their eyes to Natsume, and they could see the fire in his eyes.

"After everything we have done to get us here, you're leaving us?!"

"It's for the best, Natsume. Besides, you will have to get back to the academy soon," said Shiki.

"Yeah, and be punished," murmured Natsume. He stood up from the couch and stalked away.

"Natsume!" Mikan called him.

She was about to stand up from her own chair when Ruka grabbed her shoulder. "I'll handle this," he told her, and he followed Natsume out the door into the garden.

"Come on, Natsume," called Ruka, approaching his best friend, who was standing not far from the house. "We came here only to see how Sakura was doing, and we have done that. She's fine, and I know you know she can take care of herself."

"That's exactly what's bothering me," said Natsume under his breath. "She's reckless and she values others more than herself. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but she can get hurt because of that. Besides, I haven't told her yet," he added with a sigh.

"What? You haven't? Why not?"

"I just can't say it to her."

"Sooner or later she will know, whether you tell her or not."

"I know that! Did you think I don't know that?" snapped Natsume.

"Then why have you not told her yet? Your Alice is draining your life, even the doctors said your life is running out!"

"What?" gasped Mikan quietly, with Hotaru behind her.

Natsume shut his eyes. The moment he dreaded finally came true. He turned to look at Mikan. It didn't surprise him to see Mikan shocked.

"Was this what you wanted to tell me?" she asked quietly.

Natsume did not reply.

"Mikan," Hotaru said, trying to calm her best friend.

"Why didn't you just tell me, instead of lying and promising fake promises?" she asked again, ignoring Hotaru. There was no reply again. "I … I would have understood," she said, "and maybe there is something I can help."

"There's nothing you can do."

Cold shiver ran through their backs as they recognize the cold heartless voice. They turned and saw Persona standing not far away from them, with a group of Fuukitai and some of the Dangerous Ability Class.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Natsume, glaring his fiery red eyes at Persona.

Persona smirked. "It's been a while, Sakura-san," said Persona coldly, turning to Mikan. Mikan glared at him, and Persona went on, "You know, it has been a very long time while since we've searched you. Who knew that you would take shelter here? After all these years, we have finally found you." With a snap of his fingers, the Fuukitai and the Dangerous Ability Class' students rounded up around Natsume's house. "Now you don't have anywhere to run to," added Persona, grinning menacingly.

"What do you want?" asked Hotaru, shielding Mikan from Persona.

"Oh, my dear students, we want you back in the academy, of course," said Persona, laughing, "and of course, bringing your friend and her mother back with us. What else could it be?"

"Mikan, go into the house," Natsume told her.

"What? No! I want to stay here with you," said Mikan, shocked at the idea.

"Go now, and leave quickly," said Natsume firmly.

"But –"

"GO!" yelled Natsume. He conjured a firewall between their pursuers and his house. Hotaru took Mikan's hand and brought her into the house.

"What are you doing, Hotaru?! We can't just leave them there!" shouted Mikan.

Hotaru shut the door, and looked at Mikan seriously.

"What's going on here?" Natsume's father demanded.

"I'm sorry, Oji-san," said Hotaru, "but it seems that we have a little trouble outside."

"What trouble?" This time it was Yuka's voice sounding from the kitchen. She appeared from the kitchen with Aoi on her heels.

"We've been found, and Persona has brought many with him," answered Hotaru. "You must leave now! There is no more time we can waste. Mikan,"– Hotaru turned to her best friend –"you must do as Natsume told you. Go with your mother. We'll be fine here. We'll hold them off until you've finally escaped."

With a last look at her friend, Mikan saw the door opened and closed one more time, with Hotaru vanishing behind it. Through the window, she could see Hotaru ran across the clearing to where Natsume and Ruka stood. Then she noticed the firewall slowly ceased and their pursuers walked forward.

"We must leave now," said Yuka.

"What? But what about them?" asked Mikan, shocked at her mother's statement.

"I'll help them," said Natsume's father. He gave Aoi a kiss on her forehead, nodded to Yuka, Shiki, and Mikan, and left the house to join his son. The firewall vanished and the pursuers launched their Alices at the four people simultaneously.

"Come on, Mikan!" Yuka urged her daughter.

"But we can't leave them there by themselves! They're outnumbered, and who'll protect Aoi?!" Mikan shouted at her mother. Her eyes were filled with rage and tears. Her eyes burned into her mother's eyes for a very long moment before she ran away, joining her friends.

"No, Mikan, come back!" her mother called after her.

Mikan arrived at her friends' sides just when animals, big and small, came thundering from the woods. Ruka had called them using his Animal Pheromone and Mikan was relieved for only a matter of second, because then she was attacked by someone from the back: one of the Fuukitai.

She defended herself with her Nullification and she touched the Fuukitai's hand, taking his Alice out of him, turning them into an Alice Stone. The Fuukitai fell backwards and Mikan looked around. Ruka was fighting with the animals, communicating with them with his Alice; Hotaru were busy with a couple of the Dangerous Ability Class' students; Natsume's father was fighting side-by-side with Shiki; Yuka was stealing Alices in every chance she got. She was relieved her mother and Shiki had come to help, but she couldn't see Natsume. _Where is he?!_

Suddenly, ice flew past her face. Startled, she turned and saw one of the Academy's students, hands outstretched, and ice shooting from his palms toward her. She ducked and swerved, avoiding the sharp ice that were attacking her. One got her arm, creating a throbbing deep cut. One brushed her cheek, creating a thin stinging cut. She pulled out the sharp ice on her arm, screaming in pain as fresh red blood began coming out of it and making the wound bigger.

More ice came and she immediately used the Fire Alice Stone Natsume had given her once long ago. The ice melted instantly, but the boy did not stop. He only grinned and laughed as he continued shooting much more ice toward her. She kept using a firewall between her and the ice, and it was then that it seemed her surrounding became very clear. Everyone seemed to have backed away, revealing Natsume fighting Persona.

Mikan saw Natsume standing with a fireball floating above his right palm and Persona with his eyes narrowed and his hands in a fist. They were shouting words she could not hear above the noise of battle. Natsume sent fireballs toward Persona, which he dodged perfectly. There was something wrong, and Mikan knew it. Natsume's aim was out of focus and he seemed to be staggering out of energy.

_Your Alice is draining your life __… your life is running out ____…_

_Ruka's words echoed in her mind, and before she knew it, Natsume collapsed._

"_Natsume_!" she screamed.

Immediately, a burst of white light came through her body, engulfing everyone. Along with it was red strikes and she could hear people screaming in pain, but she did not feel anything at all. Her eyes were clear for a moment. She could see the Fuukitais, the students, and Persona screaming and fleeing. She could see her friends and her mother shocked at the sudden light. Then, she could only see blackness…

… … _Where am I?_

… … … _Wake up …_

_What am I doing here?_

… … … _Wake up …_

_Who are you? I know your voice._

… … … _You have grown to be such a wonderful person …_

_Who are you? Why is it so dark here?_

… … … _Open your eyes …_

… … … _I … I can't … Who are you? Where are you? I want to see you …_

… … _Sadly, you cannot … You do not belong here … Now open your eyes …_

Mikan opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes needed some time to adjust, and when they had, she could see Hotaru, Ruka, and her mother looking down at her.

"Mother…" said Mikan faintly.

"Oh, thank god you're all right," Yuka said with tearful eyes. "We were worried sick about you."

"You've been out for two days, Mikan," added Ruka.

_Two days? Oh right, we were having a battle, and then I passed out,_ she thought. "What happened?" asked Mikan.

Hotaru and Ruka exchanged glances. "You passed out, remember, just after you used a great amount of your Alice –"

"Oh yeah, my Alice," Mikan said. "How did it happen? How did I conjure such a magnificent amount of it?"

"Probably your will to save Natsume was so great that it effected your Alice," her mother replied. "We all know about his condition and about how much you care for each other. You want to protect each other and that must be the cause of your stronger Alices."

"Natsume …" Mikan repeated. She remembered how he had used all his Alice and then collapsed. "Where is he? Is he all right? I want to see him."

"He … he hasn't woken up yet," Ruka said uneasily. "The doctors said his body is very week at the moment. He's with his father and Aoi now."

"What?"

"Mikan, you must rest. You'll see him tomorrow," said her mother.

"Oji-san," Ruka said as he opened the door to Natsume's room the next day.

Natsume's father looked up as Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan entered the room. He had been sleeping by Natsume's side all night, and it seemed that Aoi was there too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep," said Natsume's father, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"It's all right, Oji-san," said Ruka. "Come on. You need some breakfast," he went on. "Aoi too," he added.

Ruka and Hotaru left with Natsume's father and Aoi, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone. Mikan walked to the unconscious body and sat beside the bed. She watched him for a long time that seemed to last for eternity: his closed eyes that once burned in compassion, his calm face that once filled with hatred, his hands that once promised to her. He seemed to be sleeping in a deep slumber that not even the loudest sound could wake him.

Mikan took Natsume hand in hers as she said softly, "You big idiot. Don't you dare leave me now! I still have something to say."

… …_Now here you are … in this wonderful place …_

_Where is this …?_

… _But your place is not here … You have to go back …_

_Wait, mother!_

_Natsume … please protect her …_

… … …_How …? I don't have –_

_Do you seriously believe what those doctors said?! Your life won't run out soon, Natsume … You still have much more time than you think …_

… … _I still have to leave her one day … …_

_So use the time until then to protect her …_

… … …

_Sensei, you're making him … … …_

_Now it's time … watch over her, won't you …?_

Natsume opened his eyes to see Mikan's sleeping head beside him. Mikan woke up when she heard movements, and when she looked up, she could see Natsume already trying to sit up.

"You're awake," Mikan said, relieved.

"Mikan, where are we?" Natsume asked.

"We're in the hospital," she replied. "Don't worry about the others. They're all fine. They're just having breakfast. You know, Natsume, I –"

"I'm sorry," Natsume cut across her. "I should've told you about this. You're right, you would've understood, but I just didn't want you to burden this, seeing you already have a difficult life. But he's right; I shouldn't have believed something like that. No one knows when we'll die. Maybe it will be soon, or maybe it will be much, much later. But I always want you to know that someday I might leave your side forever; we'll be together no more."

Mikan smiled gently at him.

"Silly! You should've realized that earlier. You should've known that I have always known about that. When you're gone, I might be engulfed in darkness or I might not be able to be put a smile ever again, but I will not let that happen to myself. I might break down and cry, but I will always hold my head high and face whatever is coming next. I will stand my ground and be strong to protect everyone else, just like you did. But if you're not gone, I want to be with you and my live my life with you. Together, we can change the academy. No matter what happens, we will always be together forever _… _and that is a promise."

**!!! The End !!!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. This chapter is my favorite among the three. I know -_- this is my very first fan fiction, and I guess that it's not really **THAT** great or anything near that, so please review.... thank you! ^_^ I'm really grateful to anyone that review my story, because, honestly, I'm not really confident about publishing any of my stories, so your reviews might be able to encourage me to write more.

Once again, thanks for reading this and for anyone who review this. I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter/story.

**Coming up next**

**Title : Eternity**

**Category : Anime/Manga -- Zodiac P.I**

**Summary : **She's the princess and he's her bodyguard. There's a group of assassins on the loose, terrorizing and killing, and he was ordered to track them down and investigate what they want. But what will he do then, when he knows the princess' life was in danger?


End file.
